Geeks on Their Anniversary
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's their anniversary and perusal. Alfred is forgetful, but can he make it up to Arthur with one question?


**Happy Anniversary Alfred and Arthur!**

*•* **This is a random date, nothing special about it. So there will be some flashbacks, there will be a break and it will start with italics when it's the past. Questions will be answered and lives will be changed in this continuation of the Geeks saga!** *•*

Arthur pushed open the door quietly with his foot before he grinned and moved quickly to Alfred's sleeping form.

He set down the tray that was overflowing with breakfast. Good thing there was a Denny's down the road that let Arthur take out a whole meal. "Alfred." he said, pushing Alfred's shoulder. "Wake up."

Alfred grumbled and rolled over, tangling the sheets around his legs.

"Seriously, Al. Do you know what today is?" He sat on his knees and bent over Alfred's torso.

"Sleep-in day." Alfred said, throwing a pillow at Arthur.

Arthur caught the pillow and sat between his feet, his knees pressing against Alfred's back. "I guess I'll go sit naked on the couch alone."

Alfred sat up. "We get to be naked all day?"

"Ha!" Arthur swung the pillow to Alfred's chest and grinned. "No! But you do get breakfast in bed."

"You cooked?" Alfred grinned and rearranged himself and Arthur before pulling the tray across his lap.

"Yes, I did." Arthur said, curling up beside Alfred.

"Oh, really?" Alfred took a bite of the toast. "Not burnt." Next was the eggs. "Not raw." And then the bacon. "Not pebbles."

"I can cook when I want to." Arthur stuck his nose in the air.

"Take out from Denny's?"

"Barb is the best." Arthur laughed. Barb always allowed Arthur to take out the meal when he wanted to surprise Alfred.

"Love Barb." Alfred said before digging in. Suddenly, he stopped. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" Alfred shoved the tray off his lap and kissed Arthur harshly before pulling away. "Happy anniversary!"

"You forgot!" Arthur sat back.

"I'm sorry!" Alfred reached for Arthur again but he stood.

"This is like my birthday all over again! And Valentine's day! Alfred!" Arthur crossed his arms and cocked a hip.

"I knew it was coming up! I just... don't have a present." Alfred winced.

"This is so predictable! I can't believe you!"

"I'll make it up to you!" Alfred jumped out of bed and got dressed. "Just... just stay here!" He said, bolting from the room.

Arthur stayed where he was until he heard the front door close. Then he sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. "Stupid American. Always forgetting everything." He hiccuped, but he sure didn't cry. Englishmen always kept a stiff upper lip.

*•*•*•*•*

"Arthur!" Alfred ran from the living room to the bedroom and grabbed the Brit.

"Hey! Watch it!" Arthur roared when Alfred's elbow landed painfully close to his crotch.

"I got your present!" Alfred threw himself against the headboard before pulling Arthur into his lap like a child would a favorite stuffed toy. He opened a photo album. "Look."

Arthur's breath caught. It was the last family picture he had taken when his mother was still alive. With him being the second youngest, he was beside his mother. He looked like a just like her, but with shorter hair. Dylan sat close to her while Liam and Killian stood on either side of their father. His father's hand was on her shoulder.

"Where did you get this?" Arthur breathed.

"Liam. I already had this planned, but had to put it together."

"We moved here about a year after this was taken. I'm seventeen in this."

"Awww! Look at your little pimple!" Alfred said, pointing to Arthur's face.

"Sod off!" Arthur elbowed him in his stomach.

"Oof!" Alfred grunted.

It didn't take long for Alfred to recover. "Remind me why you came to America?"

"Well, Mum was getting really sick, and the hospitals here were a lot more advanced for her case..."

*•*•*•*•*

_Arthur sat on_ the suitcase as Liam finished zipping it up.

"Alright!" Liam yanked the bag out from underneath Arthur, making him fall flat on his back. "Last bag! Let's get outta here!"

"You could have at least let me stand!" Arthur snapped, standing and brushing himself off.

"Shut it. Killian! We're leaving now! Dylan! Help Mum outside!" Liam picked up two more bags and went to the waiting taxi. They had requested a van to help carry their remaining luggage to the airport.

The majority of their stuff had been sold, such as their furniture and larger objects, televisions, desktop computers and bikes. It would have been cheaper to buy new things in America than pay transport fees.

Arthur only had three bags that belonged to him, not counting his carry-on. One consisted of his belongings too precious to throw out, another was full of books, and the last one was stuffed with clothing and shoes.

He somehow managed to get those three bags to the taxi by himself before he rushed inside to help Liam with the rest. Dylan was helping their mother down the few porch steps and Killian was double-checking the empty rooms.

Finally, with about twenty bags and five slightly annoyed Brits, they set off to the airport. Their mum slept through most of the ride, her sleep interrupted only by coughs. Their father watched over her with a worried expression. Arthur thought Mum was getting worse each day. Thank god they were going straight to the hospital in New York once they landed.

Arthur was only slightly worried that his mother wouldn't make it.

* * *

The plane ride went smoothly, and afterward they stopped at their hotel since their new home wasn't completely ready for them. With their bags dropped off and the rest of the day to kill, Killian suggested a walk to the docks. Of course, if their mother felt well enough.

Arthur walked behind his brothers and parents, choosing to look at the boats and water quietly instead of shouting. They all hardly ever saw the ocean back home, since they lived more toward the middle of Britain. In other words, his brothers were quite rowdy.

He followed the others to the end of one of the docks and watched a family board a large white boat.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, moving to stand beside Arthur.

"I believe it's a yacht." Arthur mumbled, unfamiliar with boats.

"Dylan! Arthur! Come look at this!" Liam shouted. He was laying on his belly with his head hanging over the dock.

"Coming!" Dylan ran down the dock.

"Alright." Arthur started his way down when he heard a scream. He turned quickly and saw a little boy falling into the water.

A girl above him screamed and disappeared down the boat. Arthur watched in silence as the boy floundered before sinking beneath the murky water. Arthur was frozen. Why didn't he jump in? He couldn't move.

The girl returned with her mother and pointed to the water. The mother shook her head and pulled the girl away. The boat moved. Arthur heard a thawk sound and flinched. He closed his eyes tight. He was shaking. No one had seen the boy in the water. Arthur couldn't even see him anymore. He was gone.

The boy came to the surface and Arthur let out a breath. He was alright. He leaned slightly over the dock before he started screaming. Blood blossomed out from the boy, his face white. Arthur scrambled backwards and fell flat on his bum on the hard wood. Killian ran to him, saw the boy and ushered the others to stay back as he tried to calm Arthur down.

Arthur had had nightmares for weeks and has refused to swim since.

*•*•*•*•*

"It's still weird how they didn't notice their son was missing. I would have had him by my side the whole time." Arthur whispered.

"I know." Alfred set his chin on Arthur's shoulder and turned the page. It was a street shot of a McDonald's.

"What the hell is this?" Arthur asked.

"Don't you recognize it? It's the McDonald's we met at."

"All McDonald's look the same." Arthur smiled and bumped Alfred's shoulder.

"Weren't you in college?"

"I had just dropped out so Dad wouldn't have to worry about paying for my school and Mum's funeral." Arthur murmured, leaning back against Alfred.

"Oh yeah..." They were silent for a moment.

"Didn't you have those horrible pajama pants on?"

Alfred laughed. "Those were the best!"

"They were atrocious!"

*•*•*•*•*

_Arthur sipped at_ the orange juice from the plastic cup before tempting fate with the McMuffin.

It wasn't terrible, but Arthur wouldn't be eating another one anytime soon.

He had to come to McDonald's because he was short on money, and since he had to wait to become a legal citizen of America, he couldn't work. Not to mention his mother's recent death and his college dropout.

Arthur sighed and decided to people-watch the restaurant. It was relatively quiet in McDonald's at seven AM.

Well, was. Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall blond walked in, a grin on his boyish face as the door slammed into the wall. Arthur coughed on his orange juice.

"Hey, Denise!" He said loudly, leaning against the counter.

Arthur craned his neck to further look at the boy. He had a white shirt under a leather jacket that had a large 50 on the back.

"Just the usual, Alfred?" The old woman running the till said.

Alfred? What a charming name. Wait, this lad had a _usual_?

Arthur watched as Denise loaded a tray up with sandwiches, hash browns and coffee. Alfred handed over cash. It appeared to be exact, because as soon as the money left his hand, he picked up his tray and went to a table. One table had separated Arthur from him.

Alfred immediately dug in, and as he did so, Arthur inspected the rest of the American. His hair was more of a dirty blond, a lot like wheat. His eyes were startlingly blue behind a pair of thin wire spectacles. Arthur let his eyes wander to beneath the table, and right when he did it, he nearly burst out laughing. The bloody yank had on pajama pants. But, not any kind. This certain pair of pants had hamburgers with faces scattered all around the fabric, every one with different expressions. Not to mention his flip-flops. Arthur placed a hand over his mouth. His toenails were painted.

Who was this American, and why was he dressed this way? ... And, why was Arthur checking him out?

Alfred seemed to pick up on Arthur's gaze because he lifted his eyes and met Arthur's stare. He grinned and set down his sandwich. "Can I help ya?" he asked.

His accent was different from the New Yorkers Arthur was used to hearing. Oh shit, he had asked him a question...

"Well, er..." How does one explain that they were checking out a man when they are also a man? What if this Alfred guy was straight? But his toenails were painted...

Alfred loaded his tray back up and ploped down at the same table as Arthur. "You new? I've never seen you here before."

"You know everyone who comes here?" Arthur asked.

"Pretty much." Alfred thrust his hand out. "Alfred F. Jones. Pleasure to meet'cha."

"Arthur." The bond grabbed Alfred's hand before stuttering, "Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred grinned. "Where ya from?"

"I moved here a few years ago from England." Arthur said.

"England! That's so cool. I've always wanted to go there." Alfred's smile spread. "Why did you come here?"

Arthur cast his gaze downward. It still hurt to think that his mother was gone. "I'd rather not say..."

"Oh. Sorry." Alfred sat still before opening another sandwich.

"Why are your toenails painted?" Arthur then asked.

"Huh? Oh, my sister did them. Cool, huh?"

"Er, yes?" Why would a grown man let his sister paint his toenails?

"We were going swimming and I had, like, killed my toenail fixing my car so it was all black and gross, so she painted it and the rest." Alfred laughed.

"Oh. I see." Arthur grimaced.

Alfred suddenly pulled out his phone before standing. "Same time tomorrow?" He grinned. The eagerness in his eyes was evident.

Arthur stared at Alfred before smiling. "Sure."

"Awesome! See ya, Artie!" Alfred turned and left the restaurant.

The next day, they talked for hours, and Alfred wore normal clothes. They had traded phone numbers by the end of the week.

* * *

A few weeks went by, during which Arthur dyed a piece if his hair pink and the two became best friends. And then, Alfred forgot Arthur's birthday.

Alfred called later in the afternoon and Arthur hesitated before he answered.

"Hello?" he said, although he may have sounded snappy.

"Damn. Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Alfred asked at Arthur's tone.

"A blond-haired, blue-eyed idiot!" Arthur stood and paced around his room. He was living with Killian until he could get a job and get his own place.

"What did I do?!" Alfred immediately panicked.

"Do you know what today is, Alfred?" Arthur growled.

"Saturday?"

"It's my bloody birthday! You would think that since we're best mates you would know my birthday, but no! You know Liam already doesn't like you because I'm gay and you're gay, so what makes you think that forgetting my birthday would make my brother like you?! Do you use that brain of yours at _all_, Alfred?!"

"Shit! Arthur, I'm so sorry!" There was a rustling on the other side, then Alfred came back on the phone. "Get dressed! I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"No! Forget it!" Arthur shouted into the phone, but Alfred had already hung up.

Alfred arrived nine minutes later. Arthur glared at him as he answered the door.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred just grinned. "What have you always wanted?"

"Alfred-"

"Seriously! Tell me!"

"Oh, I don't know-"

"A tattoo! Remember when we were out and you saw the tattoo shop and wanted one? Well..." He thrust his arms out as if Arthur would swoon into his chest. "I'm buying you one!"

"Alfred, you couldn't possibly-"

"But I can possibly! I have enough, so let's go!"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his neck. "Fine..."

"Whooo!" Alfred snatched Arthur's hand and he ran to his car.

* * *

Arthur had had his own drawing for his tattoo. He lay on his stomach and his side, switching between the two. Alfred sat nearby and watched with the curiosity of a child. Arthur sat through the whole tattoo, the entire five hours. He didn't cry, but he did cringe.

He would not cry in front of Alfred.

When he was finished, he beamed and couldn't take his eyes off the flying mint bunny on his hip.

"I love it, Alfred!" He hugged the American. "Thank you!"

Alfred held still before he embraced Arthur. "You're welcome."

Arthur then ignored the way his heart pounded, dismissing it as adrenaline.

It wasn't until a month later that Alfred asked him out on a date.

The date had gone extremely well. The only issue was... well, months of pent up sexual tension.

They were walking down a brightly lit street to Alfred's car. Arthur suddenly dashed forward to look into the window of a shop.

Alfred grinned and called out, "Got a hamburger for that shake?"

Arthur turned quickly and planted his hands on his hips. Alfred smiled at his pastel purple turtle neck and the long chain that only held a few Rockstar tabs. Arthur was so cute.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me try again." Alfred moved right into Arthur's personal bubble. "I meant to say," he paused. "Twinkle twinkle, little star. Let's have sex inside my car." he said, grinning at Arthur's blush.

"Alfred." he hissed.

Alfred only laughed and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on!"

"In... in your car?!" Arthur asked. He ran a hand over his hair. How does one go about looking ready for sex?

"The seat lays back." Alfred led Arthur into the parking complex and found his car. "We can put up the sun visor if you want."

"That would... yes, please." Arthur felt his heart pound. His first time with Alfred, in a car! It wasn't romantic by any means, but if Alfred couldn't wait until they got to a flat, that meant Alfred simply needed to have him right then, right? Oh, god, Arthur hoped so.

Alfred opened the back door and Arthur slid inside with Alfred close behind. He put up the sun visor before taking his shirt off and hanging it in front of one of the windows. Arthur shed his shirt and did the same to his side of the window.

There was an awkward pause before Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur hotly. Arthur shivered and wrapped his arms around Alfred's bare neck. He still had a white tank top on, while Arthur was completely topless.

Alfred pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth before Arthur could realize the other was even planning on it.

Arthur lay back and Alfred slipped easily between his knees. Arthur winced and pushed against Alfred. "Hold on."

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, and suddenly worry filled his eyes.

"I'm lying on a seat belt." Arthur grinned and adjusted the buckle before lying back down. "Okay, we can continue."

Alfred chuckled before connecting their lips again.

Arthur sighed against Alfred's mouth. It wasn't long before Alfred found Arthur's chest and began toying with his pert, pink nipples and his belly button.

He ran his fingers over Arthur's tattoo before pulling away to finally take off his shirt.

"Alfred..." Arthur breathed into the stale car air. He was sure that if it was any colder outside, the windows would have been frosted.

The American pressed their chests together and kissed Arthur's neck. Arthur tilted his neck to the side to give Alfred more room.

Alfred made quick work of the rest of Arthur's clothes while Arthur laid back, a mess of moans, and let Alfred have at him.

Arthur arched when Alfred's warm, rough hand began stroking his erection. "Alfred!" he cried softly, flailing his hands out to find something to hold on to.

Then, suddenly, fingers were pushed into Arthur's mouth. He looked up at Alfred with questioning eyes. "I don't have any lube."

Arthur nodded and began coating Alfred's fingers. Once Alfred felt that they were covered enough, he retrieved his fingers from Arthur's mouth and brought them to Arthur's hole.

He swirled his finger before pushing it in, making Arthur jump and grab Alfred's shoulders. "Shit." Arthur hissed.

"Damn, Artie." Alfred pushed another finger in. He spread the two and began moving them in and out of Arthur.

"Hah! Nngh! Alfred!" Arthur dug his nails into Alfred's shoulders before growing accustomed to his fingers. He let go of Alfred's shoulders and laid back down.

Alfred's hand left Arthur's body long enough to reach into his pocket.

"What...?" Arthur lifted his head to see Alfred holding a condom. "Oh." He laid his head back down and bit his lip. "Hey, Alfred."

"Hm?" Alfred questioned, in the middle of taking his pants off.

"I'm... I'm. Oh god, Alfred." Arthur covered his pink face. "I'm a virgin."

Alfred stopped. He turned and stared at Arthur. "What?"

Arthur's cheeks faded to a darker shade of red. "A-a virgin."

"No way! I've seen you flirt with everything with a dick!" Alfred leaned over Arthur. "And when we make out! Arthur!"

"I-I watch a lot of porn." His ears began changing colors. "I kind of... learned. But I've never done it!"

Alfred leaned back on his heels and looked at Arthur, dumbfounded.

Then he spoke. "Well we can't have your first time in a car!"

"Too late for that, Jones!" Arthur snapped, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "You started this, now finish it!"

"But, Arthur..." Alfred raked a hand through his hair. "It's not going to be special..."

"Alfred." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "It's special because it's _you_. Not because of where we are."

Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's back. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Alfred lay Arthur back down before finally stripping nude and rolling the condom on.

Arthur waited with bated breath as Alfred prepared himself before pushing into Arthur. It wasn't terrible, just a slight aching, burning, feeling that left him feeling more uncomfortable than anything. Arthur closed his eyes and nodded at Alfred to continue. Before Arthur knew it, Alfred was fully inside him and was waiting for permission to move.

Alfred ran his fingers over Arthur's cheeks before picking up a steady rhythm. They didn't care if the car was rocking or if anyone heard them.

It was special.

And Alfred still makes jokes today about the car rocking.

When Alfred asked Arthur to move in, the Brit was increasingly nervous.

He had never cooked for Alfred. To be honest, he wasn't the best, but he could pull off a few things. They had always gone out to eat, or Alfred would get up before Arthur and surprise him.

So, gritting his teeth, Arthur decided to cook dinner. Alfred was at work and Arthur had only lived in the apartment for a week. He had to open all the cabinets before finding a pan. Then he realized he didn't know what Alfred had to cook.

Maybe he should have gone shopping first.

No, he hadn't had enough time.

Okay. So, food to go with the pan. Arthur began searching through the fridge and freezer before finding a frozen pizza. Rather, an abundance of them.

Arthur sighed. It wasn't the dinner he was thinking of, but it would do in a pinch. He read the instructions before preheating the oven. The only question was, did he put the pizza on a pan? It didn't have one in the picture, but wouldn't one keep the bottom from burning? Unless the pan would make it raw still.

The oven went off and Arthur panicked. He ended up just throwing the pizza in the oven.

He set the timer and smiled at himself. Maybe he could go and decorate the room. Light some candles, spread some rose petals. He giggled like a schoolgirl and made his way to Alfred's - their room.

Five minutes later, the fire alarm was screaming. Arthur sprinted from the bedroom to the kitchen. Smoke was pouring from the oven and it smelt awful.

Arthur turned off the oven frantically and opened the door. He coughed at the smoke. Where were the oven mitts?! He threw open drawers until he found a red white and blue mitt. He grabbed the ruined pizza and tossed it on the stove top, all the while the alarm screeching.

He grabbed a towel and began batting at the smoke. He ran and opened the windows before getting a bigger towel and desperately flinging it around the house.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Arthur?!" Alfred called.

Arthur dropped his arms and looked at Alfred. The tears in his eyes were from the smoke, he told himself.

"Alfred-"

"What happened?!" Alfred kept the door open and took the towel from Arthur. He began airing out the apartment while Arthur tried to keep the stinging from his eyes.

When the smoke subsided, Alfred let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Alfred finally asked, calmer this time.

"I... I was just... trying to cook..." Arthur's hand found his earrings and began twisting the stud.

"What did you try to cook?!" Alfred snapped, flinging his arms out.

Arthur looked anywhere but at Alfred. "That frozen pizza..."

"Did you put the box in the oven too?!" Alfred dragged a hand down his face.

"No, I... I'm sorry. I just." Arthur didn't know what to do. Alfred had never spoken to him like that before.

Finally, Alfred sighed. "How high did you set the oven?"

"Well..." Arthur blinked. He hadn't looked at the preheat temperature. He flicked his eyes to the ground.

"You don't know." Alfred grinned and shook his head. "Silly." He wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him tightly. "I'm not mad. But stay away from the frozen pizza, okay?"

Arthur nodded against Alfred's chest.

"Why were you making pizza, anyway?" Alfred asked, pulled away and looking down at Arthur.

"I... wanted to make you dinner." Arthur said sheepishly.

Alfred laughed and planted a kiss on Arthur's head. "Good thing you're cute." he said, before tossing the pizza into the trash.

*•*•*•*•*

"You still can't cook." Alfred said.

"Oh, shut up." Arthur grinned and pushed at Alfred's shoulder.

"You love me." he laughed. "Turn the page." Alfred sat up a bit, giddy.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, but flipped the page. It was a picture of Alfred holding a box of tea, but his fingers were over the name, only showing part of the name. What was shown said 'Will'.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, looking up at Alfred.

"Turn the page." Alfred said again and gripped Arthur's waist.

"Okay, okay." Arthur went on to the next picture and it was his drivers license, however, fingers covered his name so only the 'u' peeked through. A strange feeling wormed it's way into Arthur's gut.

He flipped the page without Alfred urging him to move on. It was a history book page now, actually glued to the scrap book. The page was about Queen Mary, but someone - Alfred - had blacked out the Queen part and underlined Mary.

Arthur swallowed and turned the final page. It was Alfred grinning sheepishly. He seemed to be outside a jewelry store. He was wearing a brown hoodie over a striped dress shirt. Arthur could see the collar and the cuffs peeking out from the hoodie. He could also see the beginnings of red pants on Alfred's hips.

That was the same outfit Alfred wore when he asked Arthur to move in.

Alfred was also pointing to himself and holding a black box in his hand in the photograph.

Arthur brought his eyes up to meet Alfred. "What is this?"

"I didn't want to just ask you. I wanted it to be special..." Alfred blushed.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes!" Arthur threw his arms around Alfred's neck, the scrapbook falling to the sheets. He kissed Alfred before grinning widely.

"Let me get it, hold on." Alfred rolled from the bed and went to the closet. He dug around before finding the box and bringing it to Arthur.

Arthur could hardly contain his anxiousness. Alfred sat beside Arthur and opened the box. A silver band. It was nothing flashy, but Arthur didn't care. It was beautiful.

"Hold on." Alfred lifted the ring and tilted it before Arthur's eyes so he could see the inside. There was a voice wave etched into the silver. He blinked and looked at Alfred.

"It's me saying 'I love you.' I-I was thinking we could get mine done with you saying that..." Alfred blushed again. When did he get so cliche and cheesy?

"I love you." Arthur said, slipping the ring on and kissing Alfred again.

Alfred let out a breath. Arthur had said yes.

"I have a present for you, too." Arthur said, standing. "Don't move!" He ran from the room and moments later he was back, holding a blue blanket.

"Er... thanks, Artie." Alfred stood.

"No. It's not the blanket, you dolt." Arthur moved to Alfred's side and pulled back a corner of the blanket. And orange and white Scottish fold lay sleeping in the crook of Arthur's arm. His little pink nose twitched every now and then.

"Oh, Arthur." Alfred grinned and put a single finger to the cat's head. "He has your eyebrows."

Arthur laughed. "Know what his name is?"

"Flynn Rider!" Alfred jumped up and down. "We have a baby now! A little Jones! Arthur!" Alfred kissed Arthur, almost squishing little Flynn.

"Careful." Arthur breathed, giggling against Alfred's lips.

"Sorry." Alfred leaned back a bit and grinned at his boyfriend- fiancé.

"Happy anniversary, love." Arthur smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Arthur." Alfred kissed Arthur's eyebrows.

*•*•*•*•*

**Author's note: Guys, not many holidays left.**

**But this is how they met! At a McDonald's. Romantic.**

**Anywho! Thanks all you supporters and of course Hannah-fish.**

**If you have a holiday, pm or leave it here with the date, description and pairing! If no pairing is said, it will be this couple here.**  
**I also take requests! I'll do them in the order received! Thanks again!**


End file.
